


Conversation with my 13 year old self

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drarry, Fanfiction, M/M, OOC, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-23
Updated: 2006-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: "Ci hanno trovato, Draco.Dobbiamo fuggire subito. Preparati, io vado a controllare che la via sia libera."Fu in quel momento, dopo mesi passati a fuggire, mentre il cuore gli si gonfiava generando quell'ormai familiare sensazione d'angoscia, che Draco ricordò il suo ultimo incontro col Preside di Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Allora...innanzitutto, consiglio al mondo di comprare l'ultimo cd di Pink, _'I'm not dead'_. È eccezionale. Pensate che da esso ho preso spunto per ben 5 fics (inclusa questa che state per leggere), una delle quali sarà una cofic con la mia Dea personale. Insomma, merita. Davvero.  
>  Ora, a noi: credo che Draco sia un po' out of character, qui, ma sono esigenze di copione. Ero indecisa se mettere anche 'alternative universe', ma poi ho pensato che ancora nessuno sa cosa sia successo a Draco dopo gli avvenimenti del sesto libro, quindi ancora non è AU. Dico bene? Correggetemi, se sbaglio.  
> Dedico questa storia alla divina  **[Stateira](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=1602)** , che è riuscita a sorprendermi una volta di più con _'The last challenge'_ e ' _Haunters'_ , che ho letto d'un fiato oggi.  
> Stateira è una di quelle creature per cui ogni sera ringrazio tutti i Santi, ha un talento inarrivabile e se non ci fosse al mondo mancherebbe davvero qualcosa.  
> Un bacio e un grazie a Tinachan che si sta occupando del nostro pargolo, tra poco online *__*  
>   
>  __ **PREMESSA IMPORTANTISSIMA:** la storia è ambientata qualche mese dopo la fine del sesto anno.  
>  Draco compie gli anni il 5 Giugno, quindi nella mia storia ha già 18 anni.  
> tenetelo a mente, vi servirà.

_"Ci hanno trovato, Draco._  
Dobbiamo fuggire subito. Preparati, io vado a controllare che la via sia libera."  
Fu in quel momento, dopo mesi passati a fuggire, mentre il cuore gli si gonfiava generando quell'ormai familiare sensazione d'angoscia, che Draco ricordò il suo ultimo incontro col Preside di Hogwarts.  
  
"È...è troppo tardi, Preside.  
Io...ho scelto la mia strada, e...ormai..."  
Il biondo deglutì, stringendo i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche.  
"Non è mai troppo tardi, Draco.  
C'è sempre un'altra possibilità, se si ha il coraggio di rischiare."  
Dumbledore annuì, come a voler sottolineare le proprie parole, poi gli lanciò qualcosa.  
Il ragazzo, coi riflessi pronti di un Cercatore, lo afferrò al volo.  
Era un disco dorato saldato al centro di un doppio anello concentrico, anch'esso dorato, da una coppia di pomelli laterali.  
Pendeva da una catenina sottile.  
Incastonata al centro del disco c'era una pietra trasparente, la cui forma ricordava vagamente un otto.  
Guardò l'anziano professore con aria interrogativa, e l'uomo gli sorrise incoraggiante.  
"Tutti possiamo cambiare le cose. Basta crederci.  
E saper fare un bilancio di quello che potresti perdere scegliendo la strada sbagliata" concluse fissandolo da dietro i suoi occhiali a mezzaluna.  
Draco trasalì.  
Possibile che il Preside sapesse...?  
"Draco!"  
Un grido.  
Lo svolazzare della tunica nera del suo Padrino.  
Poi, il nulla.  
  
Il biondo, immobile al centro della stanza, chiuse gli occhi.  
Ricordava ancora ogni dettaglio di quel giorno in modo così vivido che sembrava fosse accaduto tutto solo un giorno prima.  
Infilò la mano in una tasca dei pantaloni che erano originariamente piuttosto eleganti ma che, ora, erano lisi e ombrati, e ne trasse il gioiello.  
Lo studiò da vicino, con gli occhi socchiusi, cercando di capire cosa fosse.  
Concentrandosi poi sul cristallo al centro del disco finalmente ne riconobbe la forma: era una clessidra.  
L'oggetto era una Giratempo.  
Ricordava di aver visto le foto su un libro, anche se non ne aveva mai avuta una.  
Ricordava anche che ne esistevano diversi tipi, a seconda del periodo di tempo di cui si aveva bisogno.  
Si chiese perciò cosa il Preside stesse cercando di dirgli.  
Sull'anello più esterno c'erano delle incisioni, che ad un esame più approfondito si rivelarono essere rune.  
Studiarle si sarebbe finalmente dimostrato utile, pensò Draco.  
Si trattava di un'iscrizione piuttosto elementare: spiegava che la Giratempo in questione permetteva di retrocedere un anno nel tempo ad ogni rotazione, che il periodo di permanenza nel passato sarebbe stato di un paio d'ore e che poteva essere usata una sola volta, dopo di che sarebbe diventata un semplice ninnolo senza magia.  
Il ragazzo riflettè per un istante.  
Dumbledore aveva voluto dargli la possibilità di tornare indietro, cambiare le cose.  
Avrebbe avuto una sola possibilità.  
Valutò svariati momenti del suo passato in cui un cambiamento avrebbe potuto fare qualche differenza, però per qualche ragione nessuno di essi avrebbe fatto LA differenza.  
Si concentrò dunque sulle parole del Preside, sperando di trovarvi un qualche indizio che lo aiutasse.  
Quand'era stato che aveva deciso che strada prendere?  
Quand'era stato che non era stato in grado di fare un bilancio razionale del suo futuro?  
Alzò la testa di scatto.  
Sapeva esattamente quando era successo.  
Velocemente fece girare su stesso il disco dorato, cinque volte, pregando silenziosamente qualunque divinità lo stesse ascoltando che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.  
Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente.  
Un istante dopo, era scomparso.  
  
Tutto era silenzio quando Draco avvertì il mondo fermarglisi intorno.  
Aprì lentamente gli occhi, ma non servì a molto, visto che il luogo in cui si trovava era immerso nell'oscurità.  
Nonostante il buio, però, il suo cuore aumentò i battiti: era a casa sua.  
Avrebbe potuto disegnare a memoria i dipinti che decoravano i muri, i vasi e i busti appoggiati con cura sui loro treppiedi, i tappeti e gli arazzi istoriati.  
Mosse un passo, e le torce sulle pareti si accesero, una dopo l'altra, seguendolo.  
Non si era sbagliato, quello era il corridoio che portava alle sue stanze.  
E se l'aver riconosciuto il corridoio non fosse stato sufficiente, ecco i singhiozzi soffocati che cercava.  
Rimase un momento in ascolto, poi un penetrante ticchettio attirò la sua attenzione: la Giratempo aveva iniziato a contare i minuti.  
Si affrettò verso la porta e abbassò la maniglia, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile.  
  
La sua camera non gli era mai sembrata così grande.  
Draco aveva sbattuto la porta con quanta forza aveva, lanciandosi poi sul letto e nascondendosi sotto le coperte, con le ginocchia al petto.  
Nonostante fossero passate ormai delle ore, e nonostante non facesse affatto freddo, ancora non aveva smesso di tremare.  
Se ne stava lì, ad occhi spalancati nel buio, senza avere il coraggio di chiuderli per la paura di rivedere i volti sfigurati dal terrore di quei babbani.  
Le loro urla di terrore continuavano a rimbombargli nelle orecchie, e il ragazzino urlò a sua volta, cercando di sovrastarle.  
Il futuro che suo padre gli aveva prospettato lo aveva scosso molto più di quanto si aspettasse.  
Credeva di aver accettato il suo destino, ormai.  
Improvvisamente, sentì il 'click' della porta che si chiudeva e si immobilizzò.  
I suoi genitori non avrebbero dovuto tornare, quella notte; suo padre si sarebbe fermato a dormire a casa del padre di Blaise, invito che lui aveva declinato perchè sentiva un bisogno fisico di piangere e gridare, e la madre era a giocare a carte dai Parkinson come ogni giovedì.  
Ma allora chi poteva essere?  
Un silenzio irreale avvolse la stanza, lui e il misterioso visitatore, che si avvicinò lentamente e sedette sul bordo del letto, a pochi centimetri dai suoi piedi.  
Poi, lo sconosciuto parlò.  
  
Draco non sapeva cosa dire a quel bambino confuso e terrorizzato.  
Alla fine decise di essere franco e di parlargli con tutta la sincerità di cui era capace, sperando di riuscire nell'intento di guidarlo verso la strada giusta.  
"Draco, ascoltami" cominciò, allungando una mano a sfiorare il fagotto sotto le coperte.  
"So che hai paura, e sei arrabbiato..."  
Il bambino si sedette di scatto, scoprendosi.  
"Cosa ne sai tu?! Chi sei, eh?! Come ti permetti di entrare in camera mia a quest'ora?! Cosa vuoi da me?!" urlò con gli occhi sbarrati, arrossati e gonfi.  
Poi, una volta passato lo sfogo nervoso, chinò il capo.  
"Anche fosse, non importa a nessuno" disse in un sussurro a malapena udibile.  
Draco ritirò la mano, sospirando.  
"A me importa" rispose.  
Il bambino lo guardò con sospetto.  
"Continuo a non sapere chi sei" borbottò.  
C'era qualcosa in quell'estraneo, però, che glielo faceva sentire stranamente familiare e lo spingeva a fidarsi.  
"Non è importante, Draco.  
Stammi a sentire, non ho molto tempo.  
So che ti senti solo, non chiedermi come o perchè, ma lo sento.  
Anche quando sei circondato da quelli che si definiscono tuoi amici, ti senti solo.  
Ti manca qualcosa.  
E sai benissimo cos'è."  
Esattamente come si aspettava, il bambino inarcò un sopracciglio e sporse il labbro inferiore in fuori, per poi ignorare completamente il commento.  
Se non si fosse trovato in una situazione estremamente delicata, il tutto gli sarebbe sembrato piuttosto divertente.  
Comunque, il biondo incrociò le braccia sul petto e guardò la sua controparte tredicenne per un lungo minuto, fino a che questi sbuffò e si decise a rispondere.  
"A me non manca niente. Sono un Malfoy, io.  
Sono il migliore, e ho tutto.  
Non ho bisogno di nessuno, capito?  
Nessuno.  
Nessun professore, assistente, tutore o che so io."  
"Per questo ogni volta che cammini da solo incurvi le spalle, vero?  
È il peso di essere un Malfoy..."  
Draco disse queste parole senza pensarci, e si sentì colpito a sua volta dalla loro dolorosa veridicità.  
Il bambino sembrava confuso.  
"Io...io...io non..."  
"Ed è sempre perchè sei così perfetto e felice che piangi di notte quando sei solo a casa, immagino" insistette Draco, senza dargli tregua.  
"Io non piango mai!" strillò il bimbo, platealmente smentito dalle lacrime che gli rigavano le guance.  
"Sono...forte..." balbettò, mentre un singhiozzo troppo forte per essere represso gli spezzava la voce.  
Draco si sentì stringere il cuore a quella vista, ricordando tutte le volte che aveva pianto e si era sentito completamente solo.  
Fu allora che, seguendo l'istinto, afferrò il bimbo per un braccio e lo tirò a sè, stringendolo al petto.  
Dapprima il biondino si dibattè, tempestandogli il torace di pugni, poi si calmò lentamente e nascose il volto nel maglione leggero di Draco.  
"Non starai così male per sempre, Draco" sussurrò accarezzandogli i capelli "te lo assicuro. Un giorno penserai a tutto questo e non sarà altro che un brutto ricordo."  
Il bimbo tirò su col naso e annuì, ma non si mosse.  
C'erano così tante cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli, così tante cose che avrebbe voluto fare, ma non riusciva a muoversi, o a parlare, sopraffatto dalla consapevolezza che, invece, quel passato continuava a fargli male.  
Il bambino alzò la testa e lo guardò, gli occhi grigi ancora lucidi.  
"Dimmi chi sei, per favore.  
E perchè mi sento così tranquillo con te" gli domandò.  
Draco gli sorrise.  
"Sono l'uomo che diventerai, Draco.  
Sono te fra cinque anni."  
Il biondino si staccò da lui, quasi scandalizzato.  
Probabilmente lo considerava pazzo.  
"E tu speri che ci creda?!" sbottò, ridendo.  
Ma Draco riconobbe quella risata stridente e nervosa, era quella dietro cui tante volte si era nascosto, negli anni.  
"Senti, non m'incanti.  
Non dimenticare che sono stato te, conosco benissimo i tuoi trucchetti.  
Vorresti credermi, non è vero?"  
Il bimbo gli voltò le spalle.  
Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Certo che Potter non aveva tutti i torti a definirlo insopportabile!  
Il pensiero di Harry gli scaldò il cuore, e ricordò che stava facendo tutto questo anche per lui.  
Per avere un'altra opportunità.  
Il famoso ghigno, ormai un po' il suo marchio di fabbrica, gli spuntò sul viso.  
"D'accordo, Draco, l'hai voluto tu!" esclamò.  
"Primo: sei gay. L'hai scoperto quando hai beccato una rivista di Pansy e ti è venuto duro guardando la pubblicità di un profumo con un uomo in mutande.  
Secondo: odi i ragni. Quando ne vedi uno strilli come una donnetta.  
Terzo: hai un tanga di pelle rossa nell'armadio, nascosto in un cassetto interno della scacchiera insieme alle foto che ti sei scattato pavoneggiandotici davanti allo specchio.  
E infine, quarto..."  
Il piccolo Draco si era già voltato verso di lui, con le guance di una simpatica tonalità rosso ciliegia.  
Sembrava morire dalla voglia di zittirlo, ma era troppo in imbarazzo per aprir bocca.  
Draco gli sorrise.  
"Quarto, non hai mai smesso di volere che Potter diventasse tuo amico."  
Il bimbo abbassò lo sguardo giocherellando col bordo della maglietta del pigiama.  
Il silenzio che scese di nuovo sulla stanza, stavolta, non fu niente più di un lenzuolo bianco.  
D'un tratto un leggero fischio avvertì Draco che mancava poco allo scadere del suo tempo.  
Il biondo si avvicinò al letto e sedette di nuovo accanto al piccolo Draco.  
"Senti, Draco, io devo andare" disse.  
Il bimbo scosse la testa con forza e gli afferrò una manica.  
"No, non andare! Io...ci sono tante cose che voglio sapere..." rispose, mordicchiandosi nervosamente un labbro, ormai convinto dell'identità dello sconosciuto.  
"Non posso restare.  
Però tu devi sapere una cosa: quando avevo la tua età ho deciso di essere come mio padre, per renderlo felice, dimenticando che quello che avrebbe dovuto essere felice delle mie scelte ero io.  
L'unica cosa che m'importava era renderlo orgoglioso di me."  
Lo sguardo negli occhi del piccolo Draco comunicava totale comprensione.  
"Purtroppo però per renderlo orgoglioso di me ho dovuto rinnegare quello che credevo, e lasciare quello che volevo in un angolo.  
Tu non farlo, Draco, non commettere lo stesso errore.  
Quando arriverà il momento, segui il tuo cuore e vedrai che tutto andrà bene."  
Il biondo accarezzò i capelli del bimbo, che gli sorrise fiducioso.  
"E non cercare di crescere troppo in fretta, prenditi il tuo tempo!" lo rimproverò scherzosamente "Altrimenti rischi di pentirtene..."  
Il trillo di una sveglia gli causò un brivido involontario, e Draco si alzò.  
"Il dolore che hai provato fino ad oggi ti ha fatto credere di vivere in un incubo, ma ricordati che puoi svegliarti quando vuoi.  
Non perdere quella passione e quella voglia di dimostrare quello che vali, Draco, e quando sei arrabbiato, dillo.  
Quando sei felice, dillo.  
Fai capire a chi ti circonda che non sei semplicemente un ragazzino viziato, ma c'è di più.  
Ci sono persone che stanno aspettando solo che tu faccia il primo passo..."  
Gli strizzò l'occhio, e il bimbo arrossì di nuovo.  
"Vuoi dire che..."  
Draco annuì.  
"Lui è la persona che ti vorrà più bene, se solo gliene darai la possibilità.  
Non è mai troppo tardi."  
Non appena ebbe pronunciato queste parole, iniziò a svanire.  
Il piccolo Draco gli si avvinghiò alle ginocchia.  
"Resta!" gridò.  
Draco guardò in basso, verso il suo visino risoluto, e sorrise.  
"Buona fortuna, piccolo, buona fortuna" sussurrò prima di chiudere gli occhi e respirare profondamente.  
Un istante dopo, era scomparso.  
  
Quando tutto si stabilizzò di nuovo intorno a lui, prima ancora di aprire gli occhi, Draco avvertì una sensazione di calore avvolgerlo.  
Si accorse di essere sdraiato, tra lenzuola morbide e profumate, il che significava che qualcosa era senz'altro cambiato nella sua realtà presente.  
Cercando di riordinare le idee, il biondo fu all'improvviso colpito da un ricordo che non gli apparteneva.  
  
Gli studenti erano da poco tornati ad Hogwarts, dopo le vacanze natalizie.  
Draco Malfoy stava correndo, mentre cercava contemporaneamente di aggiustarsi la cravatta.  
Maledizione, aveva fatto tardi!  
Com'era possibile una cosa del genere?!  
E tutto per colpa del suo io del futuro che continuava a tormentarlo con le sue frasi sibilline!  
_Non è mai troppo tardi?!_  
Ma che diavolo cercava di dirgli?!  
Era così distratto da non accorgersi che un altro studente stava percorrendo il corridoio in senso contrario fino a quando non si scontrarono violentemente, finendo entrambi a terra.  
"Ehi, guarda dove vai, cretino!" sibilò tra i denti.  
Poi alzò lo sguardo e incontrò un paio di occhi verdi stranamente luminosi.  
Ah, già, mancavano gli occhiali.  
Dovevano essere volati via nell'impatto.  
Si alzò di scatto e prese a lisciarsi nervosamente la tunica.  
Stava per andarsene, quando notò che il moro era ancora a terra.  
Cercava gli occhiali, probabilmente.  
Le parole della sua controparte adulta gli tornarono prepotentemente alla memoria.  
Lui è la persona che ti vorrà più bene, se solo gliene darai la possibilità.  
Senza fermarsi a pensarci, gli tese la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
Harry lo guardò sospettoso.  
"Potter, non ti mangia mica" borbottò il biondo, imbarazzato.  
Il Gryffindor allora gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso e strinse la mano nivea con la sua, rimettendosi in piedi.  
Il contatto inviò brividi sconosciuti lungo la schiena di entrambi, che senza rendersene conto rimasero con le dita intrecciate per qualche istante di troppo, prima di separarsi arrossendo.  
"Ci...ci si vede in giro, Potter" tagliò corto il biondo, dando un paio di passi verso la sua aula, anche se ormai era irrimediabilmente in ritardo.  
"Aspetta, Malfoy" lo richiamò Harry.  
Il biondo si voltò e lo squadrò con aria di sufficienza, che non gli era mai costato tanto mantenere.  
"Ho accettato la tua mano" argomentò Harry.  
Draco inarcò un sopracciglio, senza capire.  
"Quando me l'hai offerta la prima volta, volevi essere mio amico.  
L'offerta è ancora in piedi?" domandò il moro, con un sorriso caldo e sincero che Draco non gli aveva mai visto sul viso.  
Distolse lo sguardo, tossicchiando nervosamente.  
"Se ci tieni, Potter, ti farò quest'onore" rispose.  
Harry rise, poi gli fece un cenno di saluto con la mano e corse via.  
Solo quando fu lontano Draco si concesse un sorriso, e il pensiero gli corse di nuovo al suo visitatore.  
Aveva cambiato le cose.  
  
Draco sorrise a sua volta, contento.  
Poi si voltò nel letto e aprì lentamente un occhio.  
Non conosceva la stanza, illuminata appena dalla luce che filtrava dalla persiana socchiusa.  
Un peso sul fianco attirò la sua attenzione: un braccio abbronzato riposava sulla sua anca.  
Non poteva essere vero...  
"Draco, che succede?" lo chiamò una voce impastata dal sonno, ma velata comunque di una certa apprensione.  
Al riconoscerla il biondo sentì una gioia mai provata esplodergli nel petto, e portò un braccio a coprire quello del compagno.  
"Niente, Harry.  
Va tutto benissimo, adesso."  
Arretrò un po', fino a far combaciare la schiena col petto del Gryffindor, poi chiuse gli occhi di nuovo.  
Ci sarebbero state tante domande e risposte, di lì a poco, ma per il momento voleva solo godersi il frutto delle sue scelte.  
Se lo era più che meritato, in fondo.  
  
FINE


End file.
